Haunted
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: In the dead of night a girl is attacked by a youkai, but after her tragic death fate reverses their roles and the hunter becomes the prey. (Inspired by Kanan's story)


**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Saiyuki and I don't own the song "Haunted", these belong respectively to Kazuya Minekura and Evanescence.

**A/N**  I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate your comments a lot and I do intend to answer all reviews but Christmas Exams are on my door step and I have to do well unless I want my 4ft 11inc principal to kick me out of college!!!  So I'll probably be uploading, updating and reviewing less frequently.  For those very few people who were reading _Network of Webs_ and _The Sun I Lost and The Sun I Never Knew, the remaining chapters will be uploaded soon since they are already typed.  The chapters to my next fic __Free of Lust might take a bit longer but I will try my best._

**Fuuei: -**  I still don't know whether you got that Vanity of Vanities or not.  I sent it ages ago, so please let me know!!!

**Hanae da Firefly: -** I really want to finish reading that AU fic of yours but I still can't find the time thanks to all my blasted HW, projects, teachers and messed up computer!  But I will try to find the time to sneak into the school library and finish the last few chapters.  The first chapter of the sequel to _The Blond, the Good, the Bad and the Bubbly is written and I hope to upload it soon!_

**To the former Mag Magenta: - **I read somewhere that you changed your pen name.  Could you I have you new pen name?

**Anael Razzuale:-**How's your untitled coming?

**BadBehaviour86:-** Ciao!!!!  Come vanno le cose? And most importantly did you start that petition thing?  I really want to sign it!

**Metajoker **(who reviewed** _I look at you, Konzen, from up here and wonder,_(the onewho said I'm a talented author ☺**)**:- It's reviewers like you that make my day and keep me writing.  Thank you, from the bottom of my heart and I will put a proper thank you note for you. I promise!**

**To all other reviewers: -** Thanks a lot guys!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Haunted**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Summary_: -_**_ In the dead of night, a girl is attacked by a youkai. But after her tragic death, fate reverses their roles and the hunter becomes the prey.  Songfic inspired by Kanan's story. (Italics are actual lyrics)  Alternating POVs, lines indicate a change of POV_

_                                                                   ~~~~~~~~_

      Walking alone in the darkness, in the dead of night-I can see her…tender white skin.  She is wearing Sakura scented perfume-I can smell it.  I can feel the pulse of her heart beating.  A sound captivates her attention - foot steps, close behind.  Eyes widen with fear, she has seen me.  Heart racing with fear she hurries, steps echoing loudly in the silence on the cold grey pavement.  She whispers prayers…so softly.  The gods won't save you.  You are alone.  She runs, but there's nowhere to go; no where to hide.  I have you.  Her heart beats fiercely in her chest.  Terrified. Tears stream down her face. My talons tear at her soft skin.  She pleads for mercy.  But I shall have none.

                                                           _Long lost words whispered slowly to me_

                                                                    "Please, don't…let me go..."

_                                                             Still can't find what keeps me here_

                                               In this place of death and darkness filled with the 

                                                              nauseating smell of fresh blood

_                                                    When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

                                                 No one knows it was me.  No one has seen me.

                                                   Why do I have this feeling?  Why this fear?

                                                                 Who's watching me?

                                                                         … NO…

                                                                     IT CAN'T BE!!

_                                                          I KNOW YOU'RE STILL THERE!_

                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~

_                                                             Watching me.  Wanting me._

_                                                             I can feel you pull me down._

                                                Forcing me down, the cold hard pavement beneath me.

_                                                             Fearing you.  Loving you._

                                                            Being forced to love you.

_                                                           I won't let you pull me down._

                                                           NOT AGAIN…NOT EVER

                                                    _Haunting you. I can smell you-alive!_

I can taste your fear.

                                               The cold shiver at the back of your neck-That's me

                                                             That's the touch of the dead.

                                                       _Your heart pounding in my head_

Yes…I can feel it!

                                                      By my death you have bound me to you.

                                                   I am the voice that keeps you awake at night.

                                                                   I am your curse.

                                                                  I am your torment.

                                                             I WAS YOUR VICTIM

                                                                           NOW

                                                              YOU ARE MY PREY.

_                                                            Watching me.  Wanting me._

_                                                            I can feel you pull me down_

A thousand years will not change the hatred I have for you!

                                              Your blood will not send me back to my grave.

                                                                Your soul – DAMNED

                                                                      Is what I want.

                                                                _Saving me.  Raping me_

For by killing me after your vile act you have saved me from shame.

                                                But that is not enough to save you from my memory 

                                                                     MY HAUNTED.

                                                                         _Watching me_

DYING AT YOUR HAND.

                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~

                                                             _Watching me.  Wanting me._

 I can't see you.  Yet…your eyes are fixed on me.

                                                             _I can feel you pull me down._

You're constantly in my mind...twisting it at your pleasure.

                                                                You are driving me insane.

                                            Pulling me into the abyss of despair and darkness.

                                                                    _Fearing you_

Running from you.

                                               But no matter where I run… You are there!

                                                            You leave me nowhere to go

                                                                  Nowhere to hide

                                                        YOU HAVE ME TRAPPED!

                                                            _I won't let you pull me down_

I shall fight you! 

                                                    I shall not let you play with my mind anymore!

                                                              I won't give in to your torment! 

                                                              Sakura scented ivory skin

                                                                            Eyes:

                                                                          BLACK

                                                                             ….                                                                         

                                                                          BLANK

                                                                             ….

                                                                         HOLLOW

                                                                             ….

                                                                         HATEFUL

                                                                              ….

                                                                          FEARFUL

                                                                             Fingers:

                                                                            COLD 

                                                                               …. .

                                                                             STIFF

                                                                               ….. 

                                                                           BLOODY 

                                                                   They reach out to me

                                                                           Gripping me

                                                                           Dragging me

                                                                              DOWN  

                                                                                ……

                                                                              DEEPER

                                                                    Into the endless pits of despair

                                                                                ……

                                                                              DEEPER 

                                                                            INTO HELL

                                                                             WITH YOU 

                                                                         *~*~*~*~*~*~*                                                                  


End file.
